Eren x Reader x Levi: Emotional Games
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: Eren loved her more than anything in the world. But, little did he know, so did someone else. Rated M for adult situations and language.
1. Emotional Games

**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**This chapter also contains sexual activities between two people over the age of 18. You have been warned.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hmm… I spy, with my little eye, something… blonde and fluffy!" Eren peered around, a determined look upon his face. "Oh! I see it now! It's Armin's hair!" he exclaimed as he pointed his index finger towards the blonde-haired boy. Armin's cheeks immediately turned bright red, and he scurried to run his fingers into his golden locks. "I-It's not fluffy! I-I can't help it!" Armin managed to squeak, which only made his blush worse.

(**Name**) giggled, turning her gaze to Eren. "Your turn!" Eren nodded, looking around for a moment. "Hmm… I spy, with my little eye, someone I love with everything I have…" he said softly as he turned to face her. He had a gentle smile upon his lips, and it made her heart melt. He grabbed her soft hands in his own, his teal-green eyes locking onto her (**color**) ones.

Her and Eren had been together for almost a year now. He had expressed his love to her just before he went off on the 57th expedition beyond the walls, which she, for whatever reason, had been ordered to stay behind on. She hadn't thought much of it since then, seeing as how everything had been quiet since the Female Titan had been beaten by her lover and captured. And even though it may only be just a small period of rest, it's something, and they should enjoy it while they can.

She tilted her head ever so slightly forward, making her forehead touch Eren's. He gave a soft chuckle, giving her hands a light, playful squeeze. "(**Name**), I really do love you, ya know that, right?" he asked, his voice sweet and serene. She nodded, gently nuzzling her nose against his own. "Indeed… and I'm so glad that you do, Mr. Hero," she teased, a quiet giggle leaving her lips. She felt one of Eren's hands leave hers and take a gentle grip on her chin, lifting it so that she looked at him.

"Would you just shut up, and kiss me already?" he asked before pressing his lips against her own. Her cheeks flushed pink, and her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "Get a damn room, you two…" She felt herself be pushed away from Eren, and she toppled backwards onto the grass from the sheer force of it. "H-Horseface! I swear I'm gonna-" Eren began, but was stopped by the clicking of Jean's tongue. "Eren, you're eighteen now. You should know better than to just display such actions in public. I mean…" A wide grin crossed Jean's lips, and his cheeks tinted pink. "N-Not that I wouldn't mind watching that… I've already heard it several times…"

Both (**Name**)'s face and Eren's went bright red, both from embarrassment and agitation. "J-Jean! What the hell does that mean?!" she exclaimed, even though she already knew his answer. Jean scoffed, his grin turning into a wide smirk. "You know what I mean. I mean, I walked past Jaeger-boys' door one night on my way to get a drink, and what did I hear?" He paused for a moment, and then began hitting his hands together, making a very obscene noise.

And as if to add insult to injury, he gave several long, drawn out moans of Eren's name. (**Name**) saw Eren's eye twitch, and he launched himself at the ash-brown-haired man. After tackling him to the ground, he held him down by his collar and Jean couldn't do anything but grin. "Oh come on, Jaeger. I'm just stating what I heard! You can't be mad at me if I'm right…" Eren glared at him, and then gave a deep sigh. "Yeah, you're right…" he replied as he slowly rose to his feet. He held out his hand, helping Jean onto his own feet as well.

(**Name**) had to give Eren some major credit. She remembered when she and Eren were still in training, and he did nothing but fight continuously with Jean. Eren had matured so much since then, and she admired him for it. "Just… keep your mouth shut about that, alright? I don't want it being spread around… heaven forbid Levi Heichou finds out… or dear God, Hanji…" He shuddered at the thought. "With me having my Titan ability, she'll want to run all kinds of sexual experiments on me knowing I'm no longer a virgin… and I really, _**really**_ don't want that…"

"Alright, alright. You got it. Just try and keep it down, alright? I wanna sleep to ya know," Jean replied as he put his hand in his pocket and walked off. Eren sighed deeply, and then looked at (**Name**). She tilted her head, and she saw him gulp. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and began to drag her off somewhere. "E-Eren! W-what are you doing? Where are we going?!" she squeaked. He didn't reply, but continued making her follow him until she realized where he was taking her.

He led you into the Squad Cabin, through the halls, and into his room. He shut the door behind him, and then stared at her. "E-Eren? What's going o-" She was stopped by Eren's lips being forcefully pressed against hers, and her back being forced against the wall. She whined softly into the kiss, Eren's tongue slipping past her lips and his hands sliding under her shirt. Her body shuddered at his touch, and she helped him take off her shirt, his soon following.

She panted softly as his hands groped at her breasts, his lips now pressed against the skin of her neck. "E-Eren… what's gotten… into you…?" she moaned, her hands running through his soft, brown hair. She felt his teeth graze her collarbone, and she gasped quietly. "Mmm… what Jean did got me thinking… about how much I love your body… it turned me on… remembering how you called my name, (**Name**)…" he purred against her skin, his fingers playing with her hardened buds.

She bit her lip, the sound of his voice making her body tingle. Eren was always one to be gentle during their intimate moments, but this time was different. Maybe it was something to do with his Titan instincts? Maybe it was just lack of sexual activity? Maybe he just wanted to try something different? Whatever it was, she didn't really care. She loved how he was acting, and she was glad she was the one he was doing this to.

Eren moved his head down to her breasts, latching on to her sensitive buds and lavishing them with his tongue. She groaned his name, feeling his hand slip into her pants and fiddle with her overly-sensitive bundle of nerves. "E-Eren…!" she exclaimed, her back arching in pleasure. He pulled away from her breasts, giving a low huff as he trailed his tongue down her middle. "Hmph… lets just take this off, shall we?" he purred, sliding both her pants and her undergarments off of her body and tossing them aside.

His hands gripped the sides of her thighs, his head moving in-between her trembling legs. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his tongue slide across her folds, and her hands shot downwards to grip his brown hair. "O-Oh God, Eren…!" she managed to exclaim through her moans. She felt him smirk against her, and his tongue invaded her core. She cried out, not caring how loud she was. She wanted to scream his name. And she would gladly do it.

He slowly pulled away from her, giving her clit a sly lick before rising to his feet. Her entire being was trembling, and her cheeks were nothing less than bright red. "Y-you… you're being so naughty…" she stammered, noticing his arousal clearly through the fabric of his white pants. Her hand instinctively moved down, groping him gently. He bit his lip, giving a low groan at her actions.

"God damnit, (**Name**)… I can't wait any longer…" he breathed as he picked her up and walked her to his bed, laying her down. He fumbled around with his pants, quickly removing them and his other articles of covering. He pinned her down, and her knees rose up against his sides. She felt his tip brush against her opening, and she shivered with anticipation. She looked up at him, her half-lidded (**color**) eyes locking with his own teal-green ones. "Then make me yours again, Eren…"

With her words, she felt Eren force himself entirely inside her, and she cried out his name. He leaned down, pushing his lips against hers as his hips began to hit lightly against her own. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his back as her legs wrapped around his waist, his breaths and pants hot against her ear. She arched her back as she felt him hit her sweet spot, and her breath caught in her throat. "A-ah…! Eren…!" she exclaimed, and he immediately knew he had found her inner pleasure point.

His hands gripped the sheets of his bed, his knuckles turning white as he pummeled his girth inside of her body. "(**N-Name**)… God, you feel… amazing…" he panted, the sweat on their bodies glistening in the sunlight coming from his window. He dipped his head down, once more beginning to pleasure the mounds of sensitive flesh on her chest with his tongue. She whined, feeling an all-too-familiar heat beginning to grow in her core.

Her grip on her lover's back tightened ever so slightly, and he nipped at the lobe of her ear. "G-gonna cum…? Good… I am too…" he breathed, which made her shudder. She felt his thrusts increase in both ferocity and speed, and it made her literally see stars. After a set of six final, powerful thrusts, she heard him give a long, drawn out groan, and felt his warmth fill her core. The feeling alone made her hit her highest peak as well, her nails raking his back and leaving dark, red marks across his skin.

The two of them panted heavily, Eren slowly pulling away from her and falling to her left side. She felt his arms wrap around her, and he pulled his sheets over their two tired bodies. "I spy… with my little eye…" She felt Eren gently kiss the nape of her neck, and she sighed softly. "(**Name**), the woman I love with all my heart…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Brat, I swear to God I'm going to kick your worthless ass if you don't clean it correctly this time. This is the fifth damn time!" (**Name**) cringed at her Corporal's voice, and glanced over at Eren. "I would like to retire soon, you know. It's almost midnight, and none of us can return to the cabin until this place is spotless!" Her body tensed up as she saw the black-haired man walk beside her, and run his finger across the wooden walls she had been scrubbing. "Hmph… good job, (**Name**). You're much better than this brat," he said with a sneer as he shot Eren a heartless glare.

"T-thank you, Heichou… I-I'll help Eren so we can get this done…" she stammered nervously as she ran beside him and grabbed a sponge. "Y-you can retire, Sir… I'll make sure everything is spotless, I promise." Levi stared at her for a moment, and then gave an almost unnoticeable nod. "Alright. I want the both of you out of here no later than thirty minutes from now, understood?" "Yes, Sir!" With those words, the Corporal turned on his heel, and walked out of the building.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eren had already head to his room, and (**Name**) was wandering about the squad cabin. She noticed a light from upstairs, and tilted her head, her curiosity getting the better of her. She made her way up the stairs attempting to make as little sound as possible as not to wake anyone. She saw that the light was coming from her Corporal's office, and she sighed quietly. "Heichou, it's well past midnight. I think you should-" She stopped as she entered the room, seeing her black-haired officer asleep on his desk. He had a book open in front of him, and a quill half falling out of his hand.

She sighed softly, slowly making her way in front of his desk and taking the quill gently from his grip. She placed it back in its holder, and gently moved his hair away from his face. As she was about to blow out his lantern, she noticed something written in the book in front of him. She couldn't help herself, and walked beside the sleeping Corporal to get a better look. What she saw made her eyes widen, and a few tears roll down her cheeks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_June 23rd, 0056 hours._

_My suspicions have been rising ever since I saw_ (_**Name**__) becoming closer to Jaeger after the Female Titan was captured. I attempted to keep a close eye on the two of them, but unfortunately they would always evade my sights. Today… my suspicions were confirmed. At 1436 hours, I was coming back inside the squad cabin to get my cleaning materials. What I saw… infuriated me. My office is upstairs, so naturally I walk past several of the soldiers' rooms on my way here. I noticed that Jaeger's door was closed, so I opened it to see what he was doing._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. (__**Name**__) was in Jaeger's arms, and both of them were nude. The room… smelled of sexual activities. I had never had such a feeling of betrayal pierce my heart. But… then again, it was expected. Petra did once tell me of her feelings… but she felt in her heart it was not meant to be. She told me of (__**Name**__)… and how she had told Petra herself that she had always eyed me. Now… and only now do I realize how much of a fool I was. I always treated (__**Name**__) just as badly as I treated Jaeger, and she did nothing to deserve it. Come to think of it, (__**Name**__) always treated me like her best friend, even when I was so cruel to her._

_That was what got my heart aiming for her. But, it figures the one time I truly feel something for another human being in this world, they are ripped away from me. It's been that way my entire life. I am not allowed to have something special to me. I took far too much time to express my feelings to (__**Name**__)… and now she's gone._

_I am the reason (__**Name**__) is not mine. I treated her with such disrespect because I don't know how to express love. At least… I didn't. And when I finally decided to follow my heart and let it take the reins, it was too late. Until I have her… I will never feel happiness again in my heart. Petra was right._

_**She would be, and was, the one who stole this stone heart of mine."**_


	2. Cleaning and Secrets

**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

(**Name**) sat, wide eyed in her room the whole night. She didn't sleep at all, and her eyes were bloodshot from it. She stared at the floor by the end of her bed, her mind in ruins. "_How…? How can this be…? Levi Heichou… loves me…?_" She ran her forefinger across her sheets in a never-ending circle, her thoughts running around in her mind like a loose dog.

What he had written was entirely true. She had a thing for him ever since she had the pleasure of meeting him. She had always put up with how he treated her, and attempted her best to make him feel like he was worth something. She could have never even guessed that the Corporal had feelings for her. Her heart felt like it was ripping itself into unfixable pieces, and she felt the tears begin rolling down her cheeks for about the tenth time that night.

The only reason she had even chosen to be with Eren was because she thought she would never have a chance to win her precious Corporal's heart. And she had to admit, Eren was an amazing man. He treated her with respect, he did his best to protect her, and he always made sure he did what would make her happiest. She fell in love with him because of that. But, who's to say that the Corporal wouldn't be that way with her if he _had_ spoken his feelings to her?

Her tears caught in her throat, and she gripped both sides of her head in despair. She could barely keep her eyes open as the stream of water flowed down her cheeks, and she pulled her knees against her chest. She heard someone knock on her door, and she bit her lip. "G-go away please… I-I'm… not decent…" she managed to choke out. "Too bad. I'm coming inside." She gasped as she heard her Corporal's voice, and she couldn't do anything as he opened her door. He entered, closing the door with a small '_click_' behind him.

She couldn't move as he made his way beside her, taking his place beside her on the end of her bed. "So… (**Name**)… you do realize it's almost morning, correct?" She stared at the floor, her eyes droopy and red from both lack of sleep and her continuous crying session. "Yes, Sir…" The room was silent for a moment, and then she saw Levi glance over at her. "You do realize I know you read my personal journal, right, (**Name**)?" She blinked very slowly, giving a deep sigh. "How did you know…?"

"You're the only one who would ever help me sleep. No one else would have bothered to put my quill away, nor brush the hair away from my face, or even blow out my lantern. You're the only one who would even care enough to do that…" Levi replied, his hand moving down to the space in-between her leg and his own. "So… now that you know the truth, what do you think of me?" She stared at the floor for about a minute more, the fading flame of her lantern illuminating her face.

"Heichou… the truth is… I don't know how I feel. I loved you so much back then, and I never seemed to get anywhere with you. You would always brush me off, or treat me just like you treated Eren." She played slowly with her thumbs, watching the flame of her lantern growing ever smaller and dimmer. "I felt as though you would never have feelings for me. I had no idea that Petra told you about what I said about you…"

The room was silent once more, and she felt Levi's forefinger curl underneath her chin, his thumb being placed softly right under her lip. He turned her head so that she looked at him, his grey orbs glistening in the little light that was left in her room. "Then… why don't I show you just how I feel about you, (**Name**)." She gulped, noticing his face grow closer to her own, inch by inch. Both pairs of eyes slowly shut, the long awaited moment finally arriving.

She felt his lips gently touch her own, and that touch was intoxicating. It drew her in, causing her to press her lips back against his own, and her hands to move up and gently grip his shoulders. This moment lasted only a few more seconds before he slowly pulled away from her, his eyes open, but half-lidded. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, (**Name**)…" he whispered, his free hand coming to rest slowly upon her waist. She stared at him for a moment, her heart pounding what seemed like a million miles in your chest.

"T-then…" Her hands moved behind his head, one placed on the back of his neck and the other one weaving into his black hair. "I-I shouldn't… keep you waiting any longer…" she continued, her cheeks noticeably red in the faint light. This comment took Levi aback for only a moment before his lips forced themselves upon hers once more. She felt his need and want in the way he was forcefully kissing her, and quite honestly, she liked it. This is what she had wanted from the very beginning, wasn't it?

She fell back onto her bed, Levi moving his body over her own and continuing his forceful onslaught. His tongue slipped past her lips, exploring every inch of her he could manage to reach. The sounds of her actions filled the small room, her body tingling just from being able to hear what they were doing.

"_This is wrong…_"

She panted lewdly as her lips parted his own for only a split second, a small moan escaping her being. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt, his lips now pressed against the flesh of her neck. She felt him place gentle kisses all along that skin, softly nipping here and there. He knew better than to bite her hard enough to leave marks, and he knew just how hard to bite without that effect arising on her warm flesh.

"_I'm with Eren… this would break his heart…_"

She felt his hand trail up her side, making her body shudder. "A-ah… Corporal…" she breathed, his teeth grazing her neck gently. "Don't call me that, (**Name**)… I want you to call me Levi… that's what I want to hear you say…" he hissed against her flesh, making her bite down on her lip. His hand continued along the curves of her body, gently groping the sensitive mound of flesh upon her chest. She gasped, and Levi's tongue slid along her jawbone. "Ah ah ah… now, now, (**Name**)… you don't want to wake anyone…" he purred slowly in her ear.

"_Especially after what we've done together…_"

She felt the Corporal give one final nip to her flesh, and then slowly move off of her body and rise to his feet beside her bed. She slowly rose to sit on her behind, looking up at the black-haired man. "This… stays between you and I, understand, (**Name**)?" he asked before pressing his lips one final time against her own. She kissed him with just as much need as he was giving her, and then slowly pulled away.

"Y-yes… Sir…" she breathed, her eyes cloudy and half-lidded with longing. He turned on his heel, padding over to her door and opening it slowly. "And don't forget… you're helping me clean my office tonight… correct?" She suddenly remembered how early in the morning it was, seeing a few rays of sunlight pierce her room through her window. "O-oh! Yes, Sir!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet.

"Good. Now go get ready. You and Jaeger are going to help clean what we didn't get to yesterday," he continued as he placed one foot outside of her door. "Oh… and, (**Name**)…" She looked up at him, seeing a small, nearly unnoticeable smile upon his lips. "Don't you dare forget about your cleaning session in my office tonight…"

She felt a small blush creep slowly across her cheeks, and gave a nod in reply. With that, he walked out of her room and down the hallway. She sighed deeply, rubbing her temple with her middle and forefinger. "_What did I just do…_?" she thought, her heart still beating quickly within her chest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Goddamit, brat!" Eren cringed at his nickname given to him by the Corporal, glancing at him over his shoulder. "What did I do now, Heichou? I swear I cleaned everything in this damn room…" he breathed, his work obviously getting the better of him as he ran his sleeve across his sweaty brow. Levi scoffed, sneering as he yanked down the cloth covering his mouth. "Then explain this to me…" he hissed heinously as he grabbed Eren by his shoulder and dragged him over to a completely missed, dusty, wooden cabinet.

Eren stared at it in disbelief, rubbing the back of his head. "H-Heichou… I swear I cleaned this…" he stammered. Levi gave a low huff of annoyance, and shoved a cloth into Eren's hands. "Clean it. Now," he commanded before taking his leave. (**Name**) was on her hands and knees over by a window, cleaning the area underneath the window and above the floor, sighing as she heard her Corporal once again yelling at Eren from the other room.

She heard the clopping of boots against the wooden floor, and saw none other than Levi's shoes stop right beside her. "Y-yes, Heichou?" she asked quietly, glancing up at him as she ran her cloth over a new area of wood. He knelt down beside her, grabbing a cloth that was hanging from his pocket and beginning to run it over the area she was cleaning. "I'm helping you, (**Name**)…" he replied, barely loud enough for her to hear. Her lips curled into a soft smile, and she continued to clean by the side of her Corporal.

After she had managed to sanitize her area to an almost godly level, she turned to her left and began your work on the wooden floor. She grabbed the bucket full of soapy water from her left, dipping her rag into it and then running it across the planks. Little did she realize that the way she was facing was now giving the Corporal a clear, unblocked view of her behind. He didn't notice at first, but as he continued his work, his eyes happened to flit over to her, only to widen at the sight before him.

She worked, completely unaware of the staring superior behind her. She ran her sleeve across her cheek, ridding it of some sweat from the day's work. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of hands grip her rear, a body now draped over her own. She squeaked quietly, her cheeks immediately flushing red as she felt the Corporal nip at her ear. "I highly recommend that you head to my office and start your cleaning now, (**Name**)…" he purred gently in her ear.

"B-but… what about… Eren…?" she replied, knowing that Eren would want to know where she had vanished off to. "Don't worry about it. I've arranged for Hanji to perform some all-night experiments on him. I'll tell him that you're helping me with my office… and such…" he replied as he licked the shell of her ear gently. She whined quietly, giving a small nod before he moved away from her.

She rose to her feet, quickly heading for the door. She glanced over her shoulder, only to see Levi standing, his arms folded across his chest, and a small grin spread across his lips. She gulped as she headed down the hall, vaguely aware of what the Corporal had in mind for her later that night.

_**But that's what she wanted from the beginning, isn't it?**_


	3. Alone Time

**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**This chapter also contains sexual activities between two people over the age of 18. You have been warned.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was a simple task. Clean her Corporal's room. There was nothing more to it than that.

(**Name**) set down the bucket of soapy water, the cloth she used to clean hanging on the edge of it. Now, seeing as how the Corporal hated having his work space dirty, his room was relatively clean. But, looking around, she could tell he didn't have time to clean it personally due to how busy he was with Eren and Hanji all the time. She started with his bookshelves. Each and every book came off individually, only to be dusted clean with the barely damp cloth she held on her hand.

She placed each one on top of the other, making several neat stacks upon the Corporal's desk. "_Wow… he sure does have a lot of books…_" she thought, finally managing to get down to one final book. This one didn't have any dust on it at all, and was face down on the shelf in front of her. She picked it up and flipped it over, her face going bright red at the title of it. "_Guide de Sexe… a sex guide?!_" Now immensely intrigued by this book, she flipped it open, only to behold several pictures that, quite frankly, were a little more than just "guidance."

This book was no ordinary guide book. This was a book that contained extreme details on God knows how many positions, the best way to pleasure a woman, and a man, and so many more things that made her blush even deeper. "_O-oh my God… does Heichou… d-does Levi… use this to…_" Her mind was immediately taken over by the thoughts of her Corporal doing something she should never imagine him doing, and her heart began beating like a drum in her throat.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you have a knack for going through people's books, (**Name**)…" She squeaked, nearly losing her grip on the book that she held in her hands. She clutched it against her chest, her chest heaving as she stared wide-eyed at her Corporal who was leaning against his doorframe. His eyebrow was raised, and his arms were folded across his chest. "H-Heichou…! I-I'm sorry! I-I was just cleaning, and I happened to come across this book…!" He moved away from the doorframe, shutting his door with a '_click_' behind him before making his way towards her.

"Well, I take it that you read some of it, correct?" She stared at him as he got right in front of her, and she nodded slowly. "Y-yes, Sir… I did… I-I'm so-" She was cut off by Levi pinning her against the bookshelf, his face dangerously close to her own. His grey orbs locked with hers, his face lit only by the light of the lanterns around his room. "Good… I was actually hoping that you would find that book…" he purred, his voice low and extremely seductive.

She shivered at the tone in his voice, staring at him for only a moment before she forced her lips against his. This took him a little by surprise, seeing as how he thought he would have to be the one to initiate, but he didn't give it a second thought as he pressed his body against hers. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and her fingers dug into the fabric on the front of his shirt. His hands moved down her figure, tracing every curve before moving behind her to grip her rear.

She pulled away from him, a small strand of saliva connecting their lips together. "(**Name**)… we don't have to do this… I know how you feel about Jaeger…" She stared at him, her heart aflutter at his words. It made her happy to know that he actually cared about both her feelings and Eren's, and that he didn't just want to have sex with her without even bothering to care she was already in a relationship.

"L-Levi… I'm really confused right now… okay? I mean… I love Eren… but I've always wanted you since the beginning…" Levi looked at her, a slightly soft look in his normally cold eyes. "(**Name**)… I'll repeat myself. You don't have to do this… I won't force you. I'm not like that. I know I can be perverted, but I truly do care about you. Sex isn't the only thing on my mind," he replied, placing a very gentle kiss on her cheek. She giggled at his actions, seeing a side of the Corporal that she knew others didn't see.

"Well… if that's true… then tell me why you're like this…" she hissed as she slid her hand down his chest and gently palmed his arousal through the fabric of his pants. He gave a quiet huff of breath at her actions, his grip on her rear tightening a little bit. "S-so… I take that as a yes then?" Levi asked, a very slight blush tinting his cheeks. She raised her eyebrow at his blush, leaning forward to gently nip his neck. "Blushing, Corporal…?" she purred, purposely avoiding his question.

His clicked his tongue in annoyance, baring his neck slightly as if to give her more access to his skin. She breathed softly against his flesh, trailing kisses along the length of his neck before her free hand rose to his chest and began to slowly unbutton his white shirt. "How about… I pleasure you as much as you want… hmm?" she whispered, rubbing his now exposed chest and abdomen.

He shuddered ever so slightly at her touch, his eyebrow raising. "Well then… if that's the case." He picked her up and held her against his waist, carrying her behind his desk. He placed her on her feet and then fell back into his chair, his arms behind his head, and a smirk on his face. "Then, by all means, please me, (**Name**)." She shuddered at his commanding tone, her body moving so that she was now straddling his waist.

She felt his arousal against her lower body, and she bit her lip. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly he looked like beneath all those clothes, and she couldn't wait much longer before she finally found out. "Oh, Heichou, you should know that I'm a very disobedient cadet… why on earth should I please you?" she purred, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Hmph… because if you don't, (**Name**), I'll make sure that I do more than just tease you," he replied, moving his hips ever so slightly so that his lower body rubbed against her own. She whimpered, her cheeks immediately flushing red. "O-okay… you make a valid point, Heichou…" she replied as she slid off his lap and onto her knees in front of him.

She reached towards his lower half, her hands fiddling around with his pants until she managed to get them unbuttoned. She slid them slowly down his legs, tossing them aside somewhere in the room. She saw his hardened length trough the fabric of his undergarments, and she couldn't take the tension any longer. She gently palmed his sensitive flesh through the fabric, an almost inaudible groan leaving his lips. Her forefingers hooked under the top of his undergarments, slowly pulling them off his figure and tossing them alongside his pants.

She stared at his length, his tip swollen and his shaft pulsating visibly. She wrapped her fingers around his length, his body tensing up at her actions. She began to slide her hand up and down his shaft, gently squeezing the tip every now and again which earned some low huffs from him. "(**N-Name**)…" she heard him growl, his hand taking a light grip on her hair. She dipped her head down, her eyes half-lidded as she slid her tongue across his sensitive skin. She heard him give a shuddering groan, his head tilting back to rest on the head of his chair.

She slowly suckled his tip into her mouth, beginning to slowly bob her head along his pulsing shaft. He gave a growl of delight, his grip tightening ever so slightly on her hair. Her hand followed her head, stroking whatever part of his cock didn't enter her mouth and pleasuring him even further. He gave a few, raspy pants, and she grinned inwardly to know she could bring "humanity's strongest soldier" to such a submissive state.

His hand that wasn't buried in her hair gripped the arm of his chair, and she noticed he was doing everything he could to resist bucking his hips. She pulled away from his length, giving the very tip an experimental lick that made him bite down on his lip. She glanced up at him, slowly rising to her feet. His eyes followed her every movement, and she slid her hands up underneath your shirt. She followed the curves of her body as she slid off her shirt, seeing him swallow as her breasts freed themselves from their previous confinements.

She slid her forefinger slowly across her lips before moving her hands down her now bare skin to the top of her pants. She bit your lip, her fingers slowly unzipping her pants and sliding them just barely down her hips. "Tell me, Levi… what do you wish to do to me?" she hissed, making sure that she had pulled both her pants and her undergarments down just enough so it barely covered her most important parts.

She heard him click his tongue in annoyance, and then mutter something. She grinned suggestively, moving her clothing down a tiny bit more so that he could see a little of your her parts. "Oh come now, Levi. You know that I won't take this off unless I hear your answer…" she teased, tilting her head a little. Levi scowled a little, and then sighed. "Fine… the truth is, I want to shove you against that wall and screw you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow…" She immediately flushed red at the Corporal's words, her body shuddering at his tone.

"Mmm… well, Levi…" she purred, slowly taking off her clothes and adding them to the pile. She made her way in front of him, sitting down on his lap. She shuddered as his throbbing length rubbed against her heat, and gently nipped at his neck. "As much as I would love that… I believe that I can pleasure you just as much without you ever even touching what lies inside me…" she hissed against his flesh. "D-dammit… (**Name**)… why do you torture me like this?" Levi growled, his cheeks red and his chest heaving with both need and anticipation.

She grinned, her tongue gently sliding along his neck. "Oh, maybe because I want to watch you go insane from not being able to screw me senseless…" she replied, feeling his length pulse against her moistening heat. She felt Levi's hands grip her waist, and in a split second, he had her pinned down on the wooden floor. "Tch… I won't screw you… but that doesn't mean all the pleasure is only going to be mine," he said as he moved his head down towards her chest.

She bit her lip as he took her bud into his mouth, his tongue flicking across it every so often. Her other breast was being pleasured by one of hands, which was vigorously groping and squeezing it. She felt him push her legs apart with his free hand, and she gasped as she felt two of his fingers penetrate her warmth. "A-ah…! Levi…!" she whimpered, which earned a small grin from him. "Hmm… even after everything you and Jaeger have done… you're still tight, (**Name**)… why do you think that is?" he purred against her flesh, obviously hinting something at Eren's sexual ability.

She gave a raspy moan as she felt his slender fingers hit her inner sweet spot, and her back arched in pleasure. "You're so sensitive inside, aren't you, (**Name**)? You have no idea how much your moans flip my switch…" His dirty talk in her ear made her body shudder, and his fingers roaming her deepest pleasure points didn't help with the matter. "I've only been able to imagine what your sweet voice sounded like in my head when I… well… took care of myself…" With the last few words of his sentence, he pressed against her sweet spot, earning a louder-than-normal moan from her.

"I know you've imagined me doing that, especially since you found that book…" She saw stars as his fingers pleasured her at an immensely fast pace, her fingers twitching and her body writhing at his touch. "It's kinda hard to pleasure both you and myself you know…" She bit her lip, glancing down to see his hand gliding along the length of his shaft as his other hand continued to please you.

She whined at the sight, which made Levi slowly pull his fingers away from her warmth. "Hmm… perhaps you could help me with that?" he asked, seductively sliding his tongue along his fingers. She couldn't help but nod, her hand reaching out and taking a firm grip on his shaft. Her hand slid quickly along his pulsing member, and she grinned as she noticed him bite down on his lip. "Come on then, Heichou…" He gave a sharp inhale of breath, and not a moment later did his sticky gift spurt onto the skin of her face and chest.

He gave a husky groan, his body shuddering as she ran her hand slowly along his shaft, coaxing everything she could from her precious Corporal. "How did that feel, Levi?" she hissed, the fingers of her free hand running across her skin to collect his gift, only to be suckled clean a few moments later. "Much better than it feels… doing it by myself…" he replied, his eyes not once leaving her figure. She raised her eyebrow, grabbing her clothes once she had cleaned herself off. She clothed herself, and then grabbed her cleaning supplies.

She knelt down by the Corporal who was still on the floor, planting a deep kiss on his lips. "Well then…" She rose to her feet once more, making her way over to his door. She opened it silently, shooting him a glance over her shoulder.

"_**Perhaps I should come and clean your office more often, Levi Heichou~"**_


	4. Words of Love

**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"(**Name**)! Oh God, I'm so sorry about last night…" (**Name**) stopped, her spoon on the tip of her lips as her beloved Eren sat down beside her. "Hanji apparently had some experimenting to do on me. It literally took her all night. You were okay right?" He stared at her, his teal-green eyes filled with both love and worry. She immediately felt a pang of guilt hit her right in her heart, and she gave a small nod.

"Yeah. I was okay. I just helped Levi Heichou clean his office. I swear that man never knows when to stop cleaning…" she replied as she rolled her eyes and sipped what was on her spoon into her mouth. "Yeah, well… I promise I'll make it up to you today. I don't know how… but I will!" She felt him place a gentle kiss on her cheek, and a heavy pressure arose in her chest. She knew that feeling all too well, and she couldn't let it show. She just couldn't.

"Eren…" He looked over at her, a bright smile on his face. "What is it, honey?" She whimpered quietly at the name he called her, the tears welling up in her eyes. She forced them away, clearing her throat. "Can we go somewhere today? Just you and me?" This seemed to confuse Eren a little, seeing as how he tilted his head and raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. "Well, sure. But, where do you wanna go? There's not many places we can go inside these walls…"

"I know, I know. But, isn't there that little tea shop down the road? You know, the one that lady ran with her son?" Eren sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. "No… the authorities found out about her selling tea, and, as you know, tea is a very rare and hard to come by thing meant for upper elite classes…" She blinked slowly, crossing her arms on the table and laying her head on them.

"I see…" She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and Eren laid his head on the table so he was facing her. She glanced over at him, and she couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked with one cheek pressed against the table. He smiled a little, making her giggle quietly. "Come on… don't be sad, (**Name**). If you want, we can just spend the day together. Me and you." She gave a small nod, and he took her hand in his own. "Come on. We can go watch the clouds on the hill. You like doing that with me," he said as he pulled her to her feet.

As the two of them walked through the building, they happened to pass by Hanji who immediately grinned at the sight of them. "Ah! So… my suspicions were correct! You are together!" Eren flushed dark red, and gripped her hand a bit tighter. "Alright, alright. You got me, Hanji. Yes, (**Name**) and I are together. We've been together for over a year…" (**Name**) saw Hanji's smile fade slightly, and she turned her attention to the stack of folders in her hand. "Alright. Well, continue doing whatever it is you were doing…" she said as she began padding down the hall.

(**Name**) felt something be slipped inside her pocket, and Hanji shot her a glance over her shoulder. Slipping just the tips of her middle and index fingers into her pocket, she realized Hanji had put a slip of folded up paper inside of it. "_I'll read it later…I don't want Eren getting suspicious…_" she thought as the two of them made it out into the world.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well… that one looks like a fish!" (**Name**) exclaimed, her finger prodding towards a spot in the blue sky. "Yeah? Well I see a bunny right beside it!" Eren replied as his finger pointed to a spot right beside her own. "Hmm… you're right! That does look like a bunny!" It was silent for a moment as the two of them watched more clouds float by, and then Eren interlaced his fingers with hers. "And right beside me is the best discovery of all…" She turned her head to look at him, and he gave you a gentle smile.

She furrowed her brows, her lower lip pursed. "So what, does that mean I'm just a cloud? Big and fluffy?" Eren's eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head. "N-no! That's not what I meant…! I-I just meant it as a compliment and-" He stopped as her lips pressed gently against his own, and her body moved over him. She laid on top of him, her hands gently rubbing his chest. "I know Eren… I was teasing…" she said quietly, her (**color**) eyes staring into his own teal-green ones. He chuckled quietly, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

He gently kissed her nose, and her cheeks tinted themselves pink. "I love you, (**Name**)." Another huge feeling of guilt arose in her chest, and she forced a smile. "I love you too, Eren…" She laid her head on his chest, and one of his hands gently rubbed her back. He was always like this. So sweet and gentle. He had his moments of when he was perverted and dirty, but he always made sure that her feelings and happiness came before his own. For someone living in a world full of man-eating beasts and humanity being on the brink of extinction, that was really rare to find.

But what about Levi? She knew he had feelings for her. How would he act if she and him were together instead of her and Eren? Would he be caring and kind with her? She didn't know. She couldn't. The feeling of guilt only grew in her chest, and she saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Oh… it's getting late. I need to head to my room, okay hun?" she said as she rose to her feet. Eren nodded, getting up as well. "I'll come with you and tuck you in, okay?"

She smiled at his sweet gesture. She knew it was against the rules for males and females to be in the same room after dark, and it was upsetting to her that she and Eren couldn't sleep together unless it was during the day. That, of course, wouldn't be a problem if she was with Levi. He was a commanding officer after all, and he could do as he pleases. She forced all the comparing thoughts out of her head, and walked with Eren back to the cabins.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know I love you, hun… so much…" She looked at the brown-haired man kneeling beside her, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. She gave him a soft smile, her eyes nearly fluttering shut from her drowsiness. "I love you too, Eren…" She felt him give a gentle kiss to her forehead, and he rose to his feet. "Try and get some sleep, sweetie. I know it's hard… but try okay? Goodnight," he said softly as he stepped out of her room, her door shutting behind him.

She sighed lovingly, her eyes fluttering shut not a moment after he had left the room. About ten or so minutes later, just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she felt a hand gently cup her cheek. "H-hey… what are you doing back here, huh…? I was just about to-" Her eyes slowly opened, only to see a pair of grey ones peering back. "I was simply wishing you goodnight, (**Name**)…" her Corporal said quietly. She saw the slightest hint of a smile on his lips, only before they were pressed slowly against her own.

She felt her cheeks turn red, and his lips moved to press against both your cheeks, and her forehead. He slowly rose to his feet, making his way over to her door. After opening it, he glanced at her over his shoulder. "Have… blissful dreams, (**Name**)…" She saw him take a single step forward, and then he halted himself. What she heard next made her heart stop.

"I love you… (**Name**)…"

With that, he walked out, shutting her door with a gentle '_click_' behind him. She couldn't do anything but stare at her door. "_D-did… did Levi… just tell me… that he loves me…? In his own words…?_" Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour, and she couldn't help but smile. "He said it to me… not in writing… not through someone else… Levi Heichou… 'humanities strongest'… just told me he loves me…" She sighed quietly, and reached into her pocket. From it, she pulled the paper Hanji had slipped into it earlier. She opened it, only to find something scribbled on it in Hanji's handwriting.

"_Don't think that I don't know about your little escapade with both Eren and Levi. I know very well what's going on. Levi tells me a lot of things, and he told me both about how he has feelings for you, and how it destroyed him to find you and Eren… doing things. (__**Name**__)… this is a very dangerous game you're playing. Now, as your friend, please don't continue doing this. Remember, your heart isn't the only one in jeopardy here. I don't want to try and move you to a side here… but Levi truly does love you. Every time he speaks of you, he smiles. Do you know how often that man smiles? Once in a rainbow-colored moon. He has the look of genuine love on his face at the mention of your name, and he never seems to get you off his mind. He wasn't this way with anyone, even Petra. And I've known him for a long time. So please, (__**Name**__)… please try and decide soon. You're the only one who seems to make Levi happy. Truly happy anyway. I've tried for years, whether or not he knows it. It's up to you. Best of luck,_

_~Hanji_

She sighed quietly, folding the paper back up and hiding it underneath her pillow. She made sure it was hidden well enough where no one could see it, and then curled herself into a little ball on her bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, her mind once again running rampant.

"_**I'll have to choose one of them soon… very soon… I can't wait any longer…"**_


	5. The Choice

**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Her eyes fluttered open the next morning, only to shut quickly to block out the bright light shining in through her window. She flung her arm over her face, a low groan leaving her throat. Her other hand, which was tucked underneath her pillow, grazed over the slip of paper which Hanji had given her the day before, and she slowly moved her arm away from her face. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes half-lidded and her fingers taking a gentle grip on the paper under her pillow.

She brought herself into a sitting position, her eyes wandering around her room. She moved her hand to rest on her lap, the paper within seeming to taunt her very soul. She took a deep breath, releasing it in a long, drawn out sigh. She knew what she had to do. She had to evaluate. And the only way she could do that, was by spending a full day with Levi. And she knew just how she would do it.

Rising to her feet, she made her way to her door and threw it open, stepping down the hall and up the stairs towards her Corporal's office. It was around ten or so in the morning, so she didn't have to worry about him being asleep or anything. She gently knocked on his closed door, waiting for his entry permission. "You can come in." With that, she opened his door and walked straight behind his desk. "Heichou?" He raised his eyebrow, turning to face her. "Yes? Is anything wrong, (**Name**)?"

"I would like you to take me to your favorite relaxing spot." He seemed to be taken aback by this, and he tilted his head to the side. "May I ask why?" "Well… maybe I just wanna spend time with you." This earned a slight hint of a smile from him, and he rose to his feet. "Alright, very well. Jaeger is with Hanji for the day again, so we're free to do as we please." He walked past her, grabbing her hand in his own in the process.

"Which also means that I'm ordering you to hold my hand as we walk." She sighed softly; his grip on her hand said a lot. It wasn't hard or rough as if he was commanding her. It was soft and gentle, as if he was holding the hand of a child. The two of them walked down the roads of the city, and it was surprisingly empty for a normal day. "I wonder why everyone is inside…" she muttered to herself. "I wouldn't know." She turned her attention to Levi, who had apparently overheard her muttering.

She cleared her throat and began to say something, only to be stopped as Levi pressed his lips against hers. Her cheeks exploded into a bright red color, and the heat was almost too overwhelming. He was kissing her. In public. The famous hero of humanity was kissing her in public. She quickly pulled away from him, and she saw his lips curl into a slight grin. "What? Something the matter, (**Name**)?" he purred playfully. Another thing she took into notice. He wasn't being sexual at this moment. He was actually trying to play with her. That was an up in her book. She didn't want a man who only tried to initiate sex every waking moment he was with her.

"Y-you know perfectly well what's wrong…!" she whispered rather loudly. This earned a small chuckle from her Corporal, who proceeded to continue on his way down the street. "W-well… where are we going anyway, Heichou?" she asked as she glanced over at him. "We're almost there. Don't worry, (**Name**)." She followed him down several more streets, before they cut off and the land changed drastically. Instead of the normal roads with houses and buildings lining them, it was an open field of grass. A single tree stood in the very middle of it all, proud and tall.

She was in utter awe. She had never even known about this place. How could she have not found it by now? It was huge! "Do you like it?" She was snapped out of her daze by the sound of her Corporal's voice. "H-huh? O-oh! Yes! It's amazing, Heichou! But, how could I have not noticed this place before? It's so big…" Levi took her hand again, heading towards the tree in the center of the field. "To many, this place is hidden. Only a few of us know about it. Hanji, myself, and now you. We didn't want people to find out about it, because, well, it was a spot of our own to relax for once."

"But… has no one explored this far out of town before? I mean, it is still inside Wall Rose, right?" She asked, a slightly nervous tone tinting her voice. "Of course, (**Name**). The thing is, people have been shut off from this part of the Wall because the superiors were afraid that if too many people found out about it, they would attempt to alter the land and such. And seeing as how we don't have much land left thanks to the houses and streets, they wanted it extra safe. But, they trusted Hanji and I, so we're allowed to come here," Levi replied as the both of them arrived at the bottom of the large tree.

She was still a little confused, but she shrugged it off as she sat down beside her Corporal. It was silent between the two of them; all except for the gentle sound of rustling leaves above. "So… (**Name**)…" She was surprised that Levi was the one to break the silence between them, and she turned to look at him. "Hmm?" He sat with his knees pulled close to his chest, his arms laid out straight on his kneecaps. His grey orbs stared at the ground in front of him, and his raven locks blew around gently in the breeze. "Would you mind if I told you the truth?"

She felt her breath hitch in her throat at his words, and she feared the worst. "U-um… sure… I don't mind…" She saw his eyes close, and his chest rise as he took a deep breath. "I want to tell you in my own words how I feel. I know what you're doing… and you have every right to do it. I also know that you're torn between Jaeger and I, and that's not entirely fair to him. I mean, after all, I did tell you I loved you a year after you two had been together… and I wasn't even the one to tell you. You found out by mistake. I just… want you to know that if I end up being the one you don't choose… I won't resent you for it. I won't hate you, or despise you. I just want what makes you-"

He was stopped as a soft hand cupped his cheek, and turned his face towards her own. "Levi. You don't have to say any more, okay? I understand how you feel… it just hurts me terribly to have to make a choice between the two of you. I don't want either of you to be hurt…" she said, her voice like silk as she gently pressed her forehead against his own. Her hand interlaced fingers with his, and she placed both of them on her lap. "Just know that… that if I end up staying with Eren… I'll always have some feelings for you, okay…? I know that's not what you want to hear… but it's all I can say to make you feel even remotely better…"

"Well, it's a least nice to know you're not entirely rejecting me… so, (**Name**), can I give you something in return for your kindness?" She looked at him, her (**color**) eyes staring into his own grey orbs. "Of course you can, Levi…" She felt his hand grip her own a little tighter, and his other rose to cup her cheek gently. His lips pressed slowly against hers, neither passionately or gently. It was a genuine, "I love you" type of kiss. This lasted for a few moments, before he moved away from her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Even if you aren't with me… I promise you that I'll never stray… I'll wait eternities if it means being with you…" he whispered, his voice cracking a little. She felt something land on the fabric of her pants, and she looked down to see a single, dark, round spot. A spot that was caused by a drop of some sort of liquid. A tear. She knew it wouldn't be right of her to ask, nor look, so she stayed silent for a moment before tilting her head to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, (**Name**)…" She looked at him, and she saw something that made her eyes widen slightly. His lips were formed into the softest smile she had seen in her life, and his eyes were brimming with liquid. "Thank you for making me feel like I was worth something…" She stared at him for a moment, before gently running her thumbs under his eyes to clear them. "Don't say that… you've always been worth something… people just… need to stop viewing you as a tool for fighting, and get to know the real you…"

He gave a small nod, and then gripped her hand tightly. "May I have the pleasure of walking you back to your cabin?" She smiled, rising to her feet with him. "Of course you can," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder as the two of them began to make their way back into the city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She sat on her bed, her Corporal in his place beside her. "Come on, you need your sleep. I know it's a bit early, but leave all the explaining to me…" He leaned over, gently kissing her cheek while his thumb ran over her hand. She had never seen so much kindness and gentleness from the supposedly 'unfeeling' Corporal Levi, and she was so happy that he was showing this side towards her.

"Get some sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning." He rose to his feet, placing his hand gently on her chest and pushing her so she was laying down. He covered her body with her blanket, leaning down to place a final kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, (**Name**). I love you." With that, he made his way to her door, walked out, and shut it with a gentle '_click_' behind him.

She gave a small sigh, her heart aflutter from the day's occurrences. But, there was still the elephant in the room to deal with. She pulled her blankets up to where they covered everything under her nose, and slowly closed her eyes.

**_She still had to make the ultimate decision, and she knew exactly who it would be._**


	6. Choosing Levi

**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Today was the day. (**Name**) sat on the edge of her bed, her boots sliding up to their proper positions on her legs. She ran her fingers through her hair, giving a deep, heavy sigh as she did so. Rising to her feet, she made her way to her door and opened it. It was around seven or so in the morning, she concluded, so that meant that her Corporal was still asleep in his room. She walked down the hallway before heading up the stairs, taking a right instead of her normal left to get to his office. She stopped in front of his door, taking the knob in her hand and opening it as silently as she could manage.

And, just as she had thought, there was her Corporal. His raven locks were strewn different directions across his face; a face that was surprisingly peaceful for such an 'emotionless' man. She padded quietly beside his bed, falling to her knees as to be closer to him. She gently moved his hair away from his face, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "_I can't bear to watch you suffer alone anymore… Eren can find someone else better than I…_" She moved closer to him, her lips gently touching his own.

"**_I choose you… my Levi Heichou…"_**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Eren, I'm so sorry… I just… I can't handle this anymore…" Eren stared at her, his chest heaving in a slower manner than normal. "(**Name**)… we've been together for almost a year and a half… and now you just want to end everything?" She stared at the ground in front of her, doing her best to keep her emotions in check. "Eren… I don't know how long I'm going to be alive. I don't know how long you're going to be alive. I just don't know if I could handle losing you on the field…"

She saw his hands grip the grass beneath him so hard his knuckles turned white. "(**Name**)…" She looked over at him, his grip on the green blades beneath him loosening. "I understand how you feel… and I know why you're telling me this. So, I'll accept your decision…" His teal-green eyes never once left the spot in front of him, and he gave a low sigh. "Can you at least do one more thing for me?" She looked over at him, and slowly placed her hand on top of his own.

"Of course I can, Eren…" She owed him that much. She owed him much, much more actually. "Can I at least have one last kiss before we leave each other…?" In all honesty, she half expected him to ask if he could make love to her one final time, but this was a huge step for him. Her eyes grew blurry with tears, and she gave a small nod. "O-of course, Eren…" she replied, gently cupping his cheeks in her hands.

She pressed her lips against his, and she felt his arms wrap around her. He pulled her body against his own, and she felt some tears land on her shirt. But, they weren't her own. Her fingers weaved into his brown locks, and they slowly moved away from each other. She looked, and saw that Eren had tears streaming down his cheeks, soaking his shirt. She gave what little of a smile she could manage, gently running her thumbs across his skin.

"Don't cry, Eren… you'll find someone better than me… I promise…" Eren looked down, his hand moving over one of hers. "No one will ever be as good as you were…" he said, his voice barely audible. She sighed quietly, placing a very gentle kiss first on his nose, then both cheeks, and finally his forehead. "I love you, (**Name**)… I always will… even if we both move on to others… even if we both travel far, far away from each other… I will never, ever stop loving you…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

2 Months Later

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) hadn't told Levi about what had happened between her and Eren two months earlier. She couldn't, in order for everything to work. She and Eren had remained very close friends, and though it was indeed hard for the both of them, they were determined to remain as close as they were before he asked her to be his. Eren had told her that he had an interest in a fellow squadmate, and she couldn't deny that she felt a twinge of jealousy. But, she knew she couldn't. It was wrong after she had liked Levi and cheated on Eren with him.

She made her way up to Levi's office, a small smile on her face. She curled her fingers into her hand, rapping her knuckles gently on his door. "Come in." She immediately opened his door, walking inside and shutting it behind her. "(**Name**)? What are you doing here? I didn't expect you…" the raven-haired man said as he placed down several papers he had in his hands. She didn't answer him. Instead, she walked behind his desk, curled her index finger underneath his chin, lifted his head, and placed a deep kiss upon his lips.

This surprised him, seeing as how his body tensed up at her actions, but he soon accepted it and pressed his lips back against her own. She moved away from him and tilted her head, a smile on her lips. "What was that for, (**Name**)? You seem unusually happy today…" he said, his eyebrow raising at his own words. She leaned over his desk, taking a blank sheet of paper and his quill in her hands. She began to hastily scribble something down on a sheet of paper, occasionally dipping the tip of the quill into the ink.

He glanced over at her, attempting to figure out what she was doing. She finished scribbling something down on the paper, and then held it out to him. He took it from her, his eyes beginning to scan the words in front of him.

"_From this moment on, I will now be known as (__**Name**__) Ackerman._"

Levi's eyes widened slightly at these words, and he immediately looked up at her. "Wait. Are you telling me that-" "Of course I am, silly. Why would I say that, otherwise?" she interrupted, a huge smile spreading across her lips. Levi slowly placed the paper down on his desk, and rose to his feet in front of her. She squeaked as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly, his fingers gripping the back of her uniform.

"(**Name**)… I swear on my life I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. I'll always make you feel like a queen. I'll do everything that-" He was stopped by her index finger pressing against his lips. "Levi, I don't want any of that. I don't want to be treated like a queen. I don't want to be anything like that. All I want is to live the rest of my life by your side. Whether it's in a Titan-invested world or not. That's all that I want…"

She felt Levi's fingers interlace with her own, and he gave her a small smile. "You know, now that I have you, I'm never letting you go. This is the one time in my life something I've gotten something that I've wanted. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

With those words, the two of them walked out of his office, down the stairs, and past every squadmember, who, by the way, stared in utter shock, as they made their way outside.

"**_Death is not the end for us, (_****_Name_****_). For eternity, you are mine."_**


	7. Choosing Eren

**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Today was the day. She sat on the edge of her bed, her boots sliding up to their proper positions on her legs. She ran her fingers through her hair, giving a deep, heavy sigh as she did so. Rising to her feet, she made her way to her door and opened it. It was around seven or so in the morning, she concluded, so that meant that her lover was still asleep in his room. She walked down the hallway, passing the stairs she would have normally taken to get to her commanding officer's room. She stopped in front of his door, taking the knob in her hand and opening it as silently as she could manage.

And, just as she had thought, there was her lover. His brown locks were strewn different directions across his face; a face she had seen many times before when the two of them slept together. She padded quietly beside his bed, falling to her knees as to be closer to him. She gently moved his hair away from his face, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "I can't leave you, my dear Titan killer… it's true, I'll always have feelings for Levi, but you've always been there for me…" She moved closer to him, her lips gently touching his own.

"_**I choose you… my Eren Jaeger…**_"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The room was silent, and (**Name**) saw her Corporal's eyes slowly fall to the floor. It was enough to make her heart feel like it was splitting in two. "I understand… (**Name**)…" he replied, his voice so low she could barely hear him. His voice had a bit of a shudder to it, and she noticed that his shoulders were shaking. She immediately knew what was going on; she did the exact same thing whenever she began to… cry.

That's when her heart broke. She knew about his horrible past all thanks to Hanji, and her doing this to him only added to his pile. She quickly rose out of her chair, hastily making her way behind his desk and grabbing his cheeks in her hands. She lifted his head and forced him to look at you; his eyes. His eyes were filled with tears, some already streaming steadily down his soft flesh. She couldn't take that. She pressed her forehead against his own, her hands gripping his cheeks firmly. "Please, Levi… please don't cry…"

He didn't reply, but his hand took a gentle grip on her wrist. This made her chest heave, her own eyes beginning to become blurry from the growing tears. "Please… Levi… I don't want to leave you, but I can't leave Eren… it would tear him apart…" she managed to whisper, several droplets of liquid falling from her eyes and tainting Levi's uniform. "I guess Hanji was right…" She sniffed, her (**color**) eyes staring directly into his steely-grey ones.

"You simply are too kind for your own good…" he replied, a pained smile forming on his lips. She stared at him, a new line of tears streaming down her face. Her lip quivered, and she quickly shook her head. "L-Levi… I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry…" she managed to choke, several wheezy breaths escaping her being as she tried to breathe. Her teeth were clenched so tightly inside her mouth they felt as though they were going to shatter.

She felt a curled finger be placed under her chin, and her head was lifted so that she was once again face-to-face with her Corporal. "(**Name**)… I want you to listen to me, and listen to me well. Since the day that I met you, you have put more happiness and joy into my life than anything else combined. Though I may not have shown it, you have made my hellish life more bearable. You, unlike so many, put up with my emotionless attitude with a smile, and tried so hard to make me happy when you could have easily done the opposite."

His thumbs gently ran across her cheeks, ridding them of their tears. He moved his head towards her own, his lips pressing against hers. This made her urge to cry once again even stronger, but she resisted as she kept her lips together with his for as long as she was able. The need to breathe was what finally drove the two apart, but two more kisses of the same length were given as her arms wrapped around him. When she finally pulled away for the final time, she swallowed, forcing the knot in her throat away.

"Promise me you'll still come to see me, (**Name**)…" she heard Levi say as she started to walk for his door. She nodded, and gripped the handle of his door, puling it open. "One more thing, (**Name**)…" She turned around, and her eyes widened at what she saw. Her Corporal was standing in front of his desk, that soft smile once again on his lips. "You've earned your place…" He moved his left arm behind his back, the other being placed on his chest, his curled fist placed over his heart.

"_And now that you have it, you'll never again be able to leave._"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

2 months later

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) walked down the dirt roads, her white pants being tainted with the dust her boots kicked up. Her hand was placed inside of Eren's, the two of them talking about everything and anything. "Can you believe it? I mean, I know horse-face is stupid, but I didn't know he was _that_ stupid!" Eren exclaimed in a fit of laughter. This caused her to laugh as well, her cheeks flushing a slight shade of pink.

She felt a pair of warm lips press against her cheek, and she sighed softly. "I love you, (**Name**)…" She looked over at the boy, his brown hair fluttering about gently in the wind, and his teal-green eyes full of happiness instead of hatred and despair. Her hand tightened around his own, and she smiled softly. "I love you too, Eren…" This made him smile brightly, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. She sighed softly, the beating of his heart like a soothing melody for her ears.

The two of them began to walk once again, her head on his shoulder. "Hey, (**Name**)…" "Hmm?" He stopped walking and turned towards her, his hands now gripping both of hers. "I was thinking… when all this is over, when all the Titans are finally dead…" he stopped, and she saw that his cheeks were a slight shade of red. "I was thinking if… you'd like to… well… I-I mean… I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you… and well…"

Her eyes widened. Was he really asking her that question? "E-Eren… are you asking me… to marry you…?" He looked away, his tooth biting down on his lower lip. He gave a tiny nod in reply, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Y-yes! I will, Eren!" she exclaimed. "H-hehe… I-I didn't know how to ask you… I-I'm sorry…" Eren stammered as his arms wrapped themselves around her.

"It's okay…" she replied, leaning up to gently press her lips against his own. She knew deep in her heart that she still wanted Levi, but Eren was hers now. She was still extremely close to Levi, and he liked it that way. He had told her that even being her closest friend was enough for him; as long as she stayed in his life.

Eren gave a soft sigh, his hand gently cupping her cheek. "(**Name**)… sometimes you make me forget the hell of a world we live in… and that's okay with me. I swear I'll kill every last one of them. Not for revenge. Now it's because I have something much greater to look forward to when these things are finally dead and gone." He placed a gentle kiss on her nose before setting his forehead gently against hers.

"**_I have you."_**


	8. Indecisions (Choosing Both)

**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**This chapter also contains sexual activities between characters over the age of 18. You have been warned.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"(**Name**)!" Her eyes snapped open as her door slammed against her wall, leaving a rather noticeable dent in the wood. "Jaeger! What the hell are you doing?!" She quickly pulled herself into a sitting position, seeing two bodies come stumbling through her door. As the two writhing masses began to calm down, she noticed that Eren had his arm around Levi's neck in a loose chokehold, and his eyes were filled with a deathly glare.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill this bastard right now!" She quickly rose to her feet, tearing Eren's arm away from the Corporal's neck and forcing the two of them apart. "Eren! Calm down, and tell me what the hell is going on!" she exclaimed, glancing over at the Corporal who was now rubbing his neck. "I saw the two of you holding hands yesterday on the road. I saw him kiss you, (**Name**). And you let him!" This got the attention of both of them, seeing as how Eren was supposed to be under Hanji's care the previous day.

She gave a deep sigh, her gaze dropping to the floor. "Eren… I have a lot of explaining to do…" she said, her voice already shaking. "I'll say! What the hell is going on?!" he replied, his knuckles clenched and the fire in his eyes ever growing. He never once took his eyes off of the raven-haired man, his intent obviously clear. "Eren… if you want me to tell you what's going on, I need you to calm down…" she whispered, which made him finally divert his attention to her.

It took him a few moments, but after a session of deep breathing and personal thoughts, Eren managed to calm himself down and take a seat on her bed. She sat down beside him, and made Levi take his place on the opposite side of her. "Listen, Eren…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After explaining everything to him, making sure not to leave out a single detail, (**Name**) closed her eyes and hung her head. "S-so… that's the truth. I couldn't bring myself to tell you, Eren… I didn't want to hurt you…" She sniffed, several tears falling from her eyes onto the skin of her hands. "I-I just couldn't… I didn't… want to hurt either of you…" There was a deafening silence after these words, aside from the occasional sniffle from her.

She felt a hand take ahold of her cheek, and her face was turned only to be met with a warm pair of lips being pressed firmly against her own. She couldn't help but squeak, her eyes widening at Eren's action. She thought he would be entirely furious with her. He continued to kiss her for a while longer before pulling away, a small smile on his face. "You're too kind for your own good, (**Name**)… that could get you into trouble one day…"

Her eyes widened as she saw his smile form into a devilish grin, and he shot Levi a glance. "Speaking of which… Levi Heichou, would you mind telling (**Name**) here what the punishment for playing with hearts is?" She felt two arms come up underneath her arms, and she bit her lip as two hands groped each of her breasts. "Ah yes. I'd be delighted to tell her. The punishment for playing with our hearts is that unfortunately…" He leaned in close, his breath hot on her ear.

"_You'll be both of ours for the rest of eternity…_"

She felt him pinch her quickly hardening buds beneath the fabric of her shirt, and she gasped. Eren's hands were busy skillfully unbuttoning each button of her white, cotton shirt, and she whined quietly as she felt Levi's body press against her own. Her body fidgeted, a quiet moan escaping her lips when she felt Levi's arousal through his clothing. "Do you see what you do to us, (**Name**)?" he hissed in her ear, his hands now groping her supple flesh. She could only moan in reply as Eren worked on sliding her pants off of her legs, tossing them into a dark corner of her room.

She squealed in delight when she felt two fingers rub her womanhood through the fabric of her undergarments, a dark chuckle coming from the culprit. "I know you're sensitive here, (**Name**)… but damn, hearing you moan from the slightest touch makes me go wild…" Eren purred, his forefinger massaging the bundle of nerves that made her head spin. She heard the unbuckling of belts and the faint sliding of fabric, and her face went red as something hard pressed against her lower back.

Eren grabbed her hips, situating her so that her backside was now facing the raven-haired man, and her front was facing him. Levi raised his eyebrow, and Eren grinned. "I've had many, many chances to exploring her there… now I believe it's your turn, Heichou," he said, his hand slipping his pants down just past his manhood. "Tch… who's to say that I wouldn't have done it anyway, brat?" Levi replied, his forefinger hooking (**Name**)'s undergarments and moving them aside.

"Hmm… seems you're already so wet, (**Name**)… how long have you been like this, hmm?" Levi purred, leaning over her and placing butterfly kisses upon her back. She shuddered in pleasure as she felt her Corporal's slender fingers enter her body, his teeth gently grazing the shell of her ear. Eren's hand was placed on top of her head, and she glanced up at him, only to see a devilish grin on his lips. "Come on, (**Name**)… you haven't done this to me in such a long time…"

She bit her lip as she stared at the throbbing flesh before her, her hand instinctively reaching out and wrapping around it. She didn't even take the time to play with him before her lips wrapped around his shaft, her head beginning to slowly bob along his length. This elicited several moans from the man, his head leaning back as the pleasure of her tongue lavishing him overtook his body. She moaned around Eren's flesh as she felt the Corporal's fingers leave her body, her legs trembling in anticipation.

"It's about damn time I get to experience what you feel like, (**Name**)…" Her eyes widened slightly as she felt something warm and thick rub along her womanly folds, and then prod her opening. "And don't think I'm going to hold back on you…" She felt Levi's hands grip either side of her waist and pull her back, forcing his entire girth inside of her body. Her eyes snapped shut, a small moan managing to leave her being as she continued to pleasure Eren.

He had been somewhat right the night she had helped 'clean' his office. He was a bit bigger than Eren was, much to her surprise. Even though she had experienced both of them firsthand, she had never felt what Levi had to offer _inside_ of her before. Her soft hand gripped the base of Eren's shaft, her wrist twisting to pleasure what part of him didn't immediately enter her eager cavern. She felt Levi's hips begin to force against her, which in turn forced more of Eren's length into her mouth with each of his powerful thrusts.

She heard her Corporal groan in pleasure, and her entire being shuddered. Both of them sounded so sexy when they made such lewd noises. She felt Eren's grip on her hair tighten slightly, his hips beginning to buck upwards to thrust into her mouth. The tip of his length touched the back of her throat, and she could taste the pre-cum that leaked from him. "(**N-Name**)…" she heard both men groan, which made her moan in ecstasy.

Levi's teeth bit several areas on her back, which she knew would leave dark marks from how rough he was being. But, quite honestly, she didn't mind at all. Her plump lips finally pulled away from Eren's length with a light '_pop_', both of her hands now feverishly stroking his length from base to tip. She saw his chest heave, a deep growl leaving his throat. "Fuck, (**Name**)…" the raven-haired man hissed as his thick girth pummeled into her body. She gave a loud whine, his tip hitting her innermost sweet spot.

Levi's arms wrapped around her waist, his thrusting growing ever quicker and all the more powerful. She could tell how much how had wanted to do this to her just by how rough he was being, and by how needy his movements were. And now, he finally had his wish. Eren gave a sharp intake of breath, and she felt Levi's length throb within her body. "S-shit… (**Name**)…" "I'm…" Her Corporal gave one last pelvis-shattering thrust before hilting himself inside her body, and Eren's hips bucked up into her hands. "Cumming…!"

She felt Levi's essence pour into her, forever tainting her walls with his seed. Eren's was spurt out onto her flesh, a small amount dripping off her chin and staining her sheets. She slid her tongue along her upper lip, savoring the taste of her lover's sweet gift. "H-hmm… tastes good…" she whispered, her fingers sliding across her flesh to collect what they could of his essence before being cleaned off by her tongue.

All she could hear was the heavy breathing of both Eren and her Corporal, soft groans escaping their lips every now and again. She felt Levi pull himself away from her body, the two of them collapsing onto her bed with her in the middle of both men. They both wrapped their arms around her, Levi's head nestling onto her right shoulder while Eren's laid on her left.

"**_You belong to both of us now, (_****_Name_****_). So don't you ever think about leaving…"_**


End file.
